


again & again (screw me over again)

by softbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asthma Attacks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Kim Seungmin, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Seo Changbin, it's just some weed they're ok, really slow burn, seungbin are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/pseuds/softbinnie
Summary: He has his eyes closed as he basks in the sunlight seeping through the cracks in the branches, so he doesn't see Seungmin at first, but Seungmin doesn't mind. He looks so peaceful like this.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	again & again (screw me over again)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BINNIE! it's still the 11th in my country so this is my present to my best boy.
> 
> just a warning that i have never smoked a normal cigarette or weed in my life so the smoking scenes are probably extremely inaccurate. this is also unbeta'd because i'm too impatient for kukku to proofread this for me before i post it so i'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> and now, enjoy!

"The way I see it, if you were going to cheat on one test, then you may as well cheat on all of them."

"Jisung!"

"Oh, come on! It's not like I actually _did_ cheat on all of them."

"Still," Felix sighs, hiking his bag further up his shoulder as he weaves his way through the lunchtime crowds alongside Jisung. "You shouldn't cheat on _any_ of your tests."

"Well, at least now I'll always remember that Marxists hate Capitalism and that Functionalists hate single mothers," Jisung shrugs, and Hyunjin scrunches his face up in confusion.

"That's not even-" He starts, but cuts himself off to take a deep breath. "It's the _New Right_ that hate single mothers. Also, why were you even sitting a Sociology exam? You don't even take the subject."

"Part of my punishment for cheating on my music theory exam."

The rest of the conversation falls on deaf ears to Seungmin, who's just trying to navigate his way through the swarms of hungry and desperate students while also trying to keep up with his friends. He's tall, yet he still manages to get swept up in the commotion, and it always leaves him wondering how Jisung can get through so easily. A hand in the madness reaches out and grips firmly onto Seungmin's arm, tugging him through the crowds and out into the openness. Seungmin sees it's Felix who grabbed him, and shoots his friend a grateful smile, which Felix returns wholeheartedly.

"Jesus, it's always carnage in there," Jisung laments as he stretches his arms above his head. Seungmin watches without any goal.

"You don't help lessen the carnage, Jisung," Hyunjin adds as he brushes some lint from Seungmin's shoulder. "You just barge your way through like everyone else is."

"I'm allowed to," Jisung counters. "Changbin would do the same thing."

"Changbin-hyung doesn't need to," Felix scoffs and the others look at him. "People see him with his raging muscles and would rather move than get shoved by them."

Seungmin can't help but smile at that, even if it is just a curl at the corner of his lips, because he knows. He used to feel the same way around Changbin as everyone did, but years of knowing him personally softened his hard exterior significantly for Seungmin. Sure, he still has his moments where he knows not to piss Changbin off, but he also knows it's almost always in good nature. Changbin is the same - teasing Seungmin occasionally and the others. It's all a part of their friendship.

"Oh, Channie-hyung just texted me," Felix announces, tearing Seungmin from his internal monologue. "He said he's on the field with Changbin, Minho and Jeongin!"

"What, no honorifics? Lee Felix!" Hyunjin gasps mockingly, pressing a hand to his chest in feigned offence.

"I'm just reading it how Channie-hyung sent it!" Felix laughs as he hikes his bag up his shoulder again. Anyone who knows Felix knows that he always uses honorifics, no matter how close he is to that person. It's just something that Felix does, and the others always tease him for it. ( _"Nothing wrong with being respectful!"_ He would always say).

"Let's go!" Jisung exclaims, already running off in the direction of the spot on the field the eight of them always sit at. Seungmin follows behind with Felix and Hyunjin as he always does, watching Jisung bump into people and then either apologise profusely or tell them to watch where they're going. At one point, he nearly gets in a physical altercation with one of them, and Felix has to run off after him to prevent him from getting suspended again.

"Jeez, he's gonna get expelled one day," Hyunjin comments offhandedly as the two of them watch Felix drag Jisung away from the - much taller - guy he just bumped into. Seungmin smiles; Jisung's been that way for so long that it's normal to him now.

When they get to where Chan and the others are, luckily without offending any other students, Jisung flops down next to Jeongin, who looks at him with a pointed gaze. Felix rolls his eyes and sits down next to Chan, nudging the elder with his elbow as Hyunjin sits on the other side of Jeongin. Minho is laying down with his head in Chan's lap and Seungmin smiles down at him awkwardly before turning to Changbin. The latter is sitting with his back against a tree, cigarette perched between his plump lips. He has his eyes closed as he basks in the sunlight seeping through the cracks in the branches, so he doesn't see Seungmin at first, but Seungmin doesn't mind. He looks so peaceful like this.

When Jisung sighs out in relief, however, Changbin opens his eyes. Seungmin almost feels like he's been caught and so he averts his gaze elsewhere, instead looking at where Jisung is now lying on the grass, arms spread above his head and one of his legs resting over Jeongin's crossed ones. When he feels it's safe, Seungmin turns back to Changbin who smiles at him like he always does. Changbin has an extremely bad case of resting bitch face, but when he smiles Seungmin is always reminded how much of an angel he is. 

Changbin shifts to the side even though he doesn't need to. There's still lots of space next to him but Seungmin sees the gesture as an invitation to sit next to him, which Seungmin will never pass up. He shrugs his bag off his shoulder and sits down next to Changbin, leaning back against the rough wood. It's not very comfortable, but Seungmin manages to make it work. Changbin takes one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out in a little wet spot on the grass next to him.

"You know you don't have to stop smoking every time we see each other," Seungmin points out, watching as Changbin flings the butt of the cigarette into a nearby bin. He gets it in on his first try.

"I know," Changbin turns to him with a smile. A smile that almost makes Seungmin forget he was just smoking like some 1950s bad boy. "I just feel better putting it out when you're here - what with your asthma and everything."

Seungmin rolls his eyes but smiles. "My asthma isn't that bad and you know it."

Changbin shrugs.

"I don't want to be the reason you have an asthma attack and your mum bans you from seeing me ever again."

The two of them near enough distance themselves from the others. They're still sitting close to them, but the others have formed some sort of open circle, Minho and Hyunjin sitting far enough apart so that there's still space for Seungmin and Changbin to join the circle if they want. It's too hot for Changbin to sit in the sun, so they opt for staying under the shade of the tree in their own little bubble. However, Changbin does tilt his head back against the tree, letting the sunlight from between the branches soak his face. In the light, Seungmin can see Changbin's clear skin, and Seungmin suddenly becomes conscious of the concealer he applied earlier to hide his uneven skin. 

While Changbin isn't looking, Seungmin lets his gaze sink lower. Changbin probably owns at least twenty pairs of plain black t-shirts, as he's wearing _another_ one today. Seungmin doesn't mind though as he ogles the way Changbin's biceps peek out from the sleeves in all their muscly glory. Changbin has his arms folded and so it's so much easier to let his thoughts run wild but he reels them in in favour of staring at Changbin's thighs. Seungmin knows Changbin only wears black jeans as he's seen his wardrobe. (It was one day after a storm and Seungmin missed his bus so he walked to Changbin's place, seeing as it was closer to campus than his own and he didn't really fancy being out in the rain for too long. Changbin had let him in and told him to take whatever clothes he wanted but after seeing the selection of jeans Changbin had, Seungmin realised Changbin was useless when it came to clothes). 

Right now, however, Seungmin thought he looked great - sexy, even. Hot. 

"How are classes going?" Changbin asks, tilting his head and opening one eye so he's looking at Seungmin. Seungmin immediately snaps his head up to look at Changbin's face, pretending he totally wasn't just staring at his thighs.

"Uh," Seungmin blurts, then clears his throat. "Good, I guess. What about yours?"

Changbin smiles, the corner of his lips quirking as he folds his arms behind his head, relaxing back against them. Seungmin tries his damn hardest not to stare.

"Pretty good, actually," he says, still smiling. God, he's so ethereal. Everything about Changbin's presence is entrancing - he looks scary and intimidating but Seungmin knows him as the sweetest person on the planet, the guy who still sleeps with a stuffed toy at 20 years old, his _best friend._ Everything about Changbin himself is gorgeous. "Seungmin~?"

Seungmin blinks a couple times, staring at Changbin blankly. The elder laughs, and Seungmin would feel embarrassed if it were someone else, but he knows Changbin would never laugh _at_ him.

"You blanked out there for a good ten seconds, Min, are you ok?" Changbin asks lightheartedly. Seungmin smiles stiffly and nods. The smile on Changbin's face fades and is replaced with a concerned frown, and Seungmin knows he can read him like an open book. "Seungmin. Are you ok?"

"I am," Seungmin smiles more reassuringly, or tries to, and nods again. "Classes are just stressing me out. I have two mocks at the end of the month and it's really difficult to study for them - Literature and all. You don't know what the question will be."

Changbin's eyebrows remain furrowed, and Seungmin is reminded once again why he's so in love with this man. "That sucks, man. I would offer to help you study but you know I know nothing about Literature; I'd probably just bring you down."

"No worries," Seungmin mumbles and they fall into a (un)comfortable silence. Then after a minute Changbin speaks up again.

"Y'know," he starts, sighing in a way Seungmin knows isn't out of annoyance. "Chan, Jisung, Minho and I are gonna smoke tonight. Weed. It'll help to calm you down if you're stressed."

Seungmin doesn't respond at first, only looks at Changbin like he can't believe his ears.

Changbin continues. "Obviously, don't feel pressured to say yes. You won't be any less cool if you say no, it's just an offer."

"I thought you were worried about my asthma," Seungmin says, and Changbin takes it as a joke. Seungmin is serious. Changbin quirks an eyebrow.

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad anymore."

And that is how Seungmin ends up at the same spot on the field later that night.

He knows it's probably a bad idea (not because of his asthma. He wasn't lying when he said it wasn't that bad anymore but he has his inhaler on him just in case) because he's never actually done it. What if he does it wrong? What if they all laugh at him? What if _Changbin_ laughs at him? Changbin would never normally laugh at Seungmin, but would he if he was high? Seungmin learnt enough about drugs in high school that he knows weed can make people a bit giggly.

When he gets there, he knows Changbin hadn't told the others as Jisung looks at him and immediately yells; "Holy shit, is that Kim Seungmin?"

"Quiet, idiot, I don't wanna get in trouble," Seungmin hisses as he sits down next to Jisung, opposite Changbin.

"You won't get into trouble," Chan reassures warmly. "We do this all the time."

"We do have some rules though, just for safety," Changbin chimes in, and Seungmin gulps. "One. You don't leave this circle. Obviously you can switch places with someone or go and sit next to someone else, but don't go anywhere else. A _certain_ dumbass-" Changbin glares at Jisung "-decided to get up and go wandering in a public car park this one time. He nearly got run over."

Seungmin turns to Jisung with wide eyes. "You never told me this."

Jisung shrugs.

"Two. We don't smoke two days in a row. Just so we don't completely ruin our bodies," Changbin smiles at the end. "If you break these rules, then you won't be allowed to smoke with us again. But I'm sure you won't break them - this feels like a one-time thing to me anyway."

"You never know," Seungmin smiles. 

Minho rolls the first blunt, catching the lighter Jisung tosses to him and lighting it. He passes it to Changbin first and Seungmin watches as Changbin closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks as he intakes a big puff of the substance. It's like watching magic happen as Changbin exhales through his mouth, lips forming an 'o' shape as he looks straight at Seungmin and passes the blunt to Jisung. The younger seems eager (which doesn't surprise Seungmin) and inhales an even bigger puff than Changbin did, blowing it at through his nose instead of his mouth like Changbin did.

And then the blunt is passed to Seungmin. He tries to focus on anything other than the fact that Changbin's lips have touched this same blunt (as well as Jisung's but Seungmin definitely doesn't think about that) as he brings it up to his lips. Everyone is watching him and it makes Seungmin extremely nervous, especially when he accidentally inhales too much and begins to cough and splutter. Jisung pats his back instantly, helping Seungmin cough out whatever he couldn't take as Seungmin pulls his inhaler from his pocket.

When Changbin sees that, he leans forward on his knees, worry all over his face as he tilts his head down to meet Seungmin's eyes.

"I'm ok," Seungmin coughs out, shaking his inhaler and sitting up straight so he can take it. He puffs three times and swallows before exhaling deeply. "I'm ok."

"Here, come sit with me," Changbin invites, sitting back in his place. "I'll show you what you're supposed to do. Minho, roll us another, please."

Minho does so and hands it to Changbin, giving Seungmin a genuinely kindhearted smile. Him, Chan and Jisung keep the previous one while Changbin lights the new one with his own lighter. He then puts it up to his lips.

"You just put your lips around it like it's a straw," Changbin explains. "And suck. Don't breathe through your nose at the same time or you'll couch; that's probably what you did."

Seungmin nods dumbly as he watches Changbin purse his lips around the blunt, doing exactly what he instructed to Seungmin and taking a drag. He didn't expect for Changbin to blow the smoke directly in Seungmin's face, slowly. He couldn't see the expression on Changbin's face when he did it but after the smoke clears, Seungmin can see the slight lilt in Changbin's smile. It's not completely a smile and Seungmin could've been fooled in this light if he didn't know Changbin so well and what all his smiles look like.

Overcome with some sudden form of confidence, Seungmin leans forward and takes the blunt from Changbin's hand, not hesitating before he takes another drag himself. It isn't perfect and probably doesn't look as effortless as Changbin's did, but Changbin still looks enthralled nonetheless. Seungmin does the same as Changbin did moments earlier and makes direct eye contact with Changbin as he exhales slowly, never taking his eyes off of the older as the smoke hits his face like warm wind and disappears.

Changbin's expression is unreadable and Seungmin is sure his is too as Changbin reaches forward again for the blunt, never breaking the eye contact with Seungmin. They go back and forth for a bit until they finish the blunt and ask Minho to roll another one. When Seungmin looks behind him at the others, Jisung is laying on his back with his arms outstretched in front of him, clenching and unclenching his fists and making small noises of amazement. Minho and Chan were making out when Changbin asked for another one and Minho definitely looked pissed when he pulled away from his boyfriend's lips.

Instead of rolling one, he tosses the kit to Changbin who catches it with a chuckle and begins to make one himself. Seungmin can't take his eyes off the way Changbin's thick fingers work around the blunt, how the veins in his hands and arms stand out proudly against his tanned skin. Seungmin gulps as Changbin finishes rolling their second blunt, passing it to Seungmin this time.

They're four blunts in when Seungmin find his head drooping, tired and a little loopy (very loopy). Changbin seems to be fairing better, probably because he's done this before, but he isn't completely sane either. At some point, they shuffled closer to one another, their knees touching and foreheads almost bumping into one another every time Seungmin's head droops forward. He's not sure when they got so close, but when Seungmin looks up and sees Changbin giggling aimlessly, lips pulled up to his cheeks and his cheeks round with laughter, Seungmin stops laughing slowly. 

Changbin notices and stops laughing too, tilting his head in confusion as Seungmin stares at his gorgeous, handsome, round face. Neither of them say anything as Seungmin lips part on their own, showing their natural plumpness and colour. Changbin's tongue darts out unconsciously to lick his own lips, and Seungmin visibly gulps.

He knows Changbin sees it, as the older's eyes drift down to Seungmin's lips, slowly like he's taking in the rest of Seungmin's face first. Seungmin's not sure who initiated it, but he does know they lean in at the same time, meeting each other in the middle as their lips press together softly. In his high and hungry state, Seungmin whines instantly and pushing forward more, pressing his lips to Changbin's harder. Changbin holds Seungmin in place with those glorious hands of his firmly on his hips and it only makes Seungmin hungrier. He doesn't need to do anymore pushing however as Changbin pressed back just as eagerly, kissing Seungmin in earnest.

From behind him, Seungmin can hear Jisung cheering and Chan laughing as he fists his hands into the fabric of Changbin's plain black t-shirt, using the material to ground himself. They have to pull away for air and when they do, Seungmin takes a huge breath of the cannabis-polluted air around them. Changbin chuckles to himself before leaning in again to reconnect his and Seungmin's lips. Changbin's lips are wet and hot against Seungmin's, sliding against the younger's deliciously before Seungmin opens his mouth slightly. He's kissed people before, and he knows Changbin has too when he slips his tongue into his mouth immediately.

Seungmin lets out an embarrassingly loud whine when Changbin's tongue presses against his own, loud and needy enough for Changbin to smile against his lips. Just as Seungmin is about to climb into Changbin's lips, a voice that belongs to neither of them nor Chan, Minho and Jisung stops them.

"Hey, you! No smoking on campus!"

They don't get caught.

Seungmin remembers nothing, yet he remembers everything. He remembers getting high, getting caught and then fleeing the scene with Changbin practically dragging him along behind him. He tries desperately hard not to remember making out with Changbin.

When the principal had caught them, Seungmin remembers Jisung diving into a bush, Chan giving Minho a piggy back to God knows where, and Changbin tugging him up from the grass and running like his life depended on it. It kind of did in a way - Changbin's parents would kill him if they find out he was smoking weed. Chan chalks them getting caught down to Jisung cheering too loud and it seems feasible, but at the same time Seungmin just wants to forget about the whole ordeal. 

Seungmin avoids Changbin after the smoking-kissing incident. He avoids Jisung as well, and Chan and Minho (not that he ever saw those two much anyway), but now that he's _trying_ to avoid them he sees them everywhere. Changbin is still just as sweet to Seungmin as he was before, perhaps even sweeter, but Seungmin never sticks around long to see it or talk to him. He wonders if Changbin even remembers them making out, not sure of the effects the weed had on him. How can Changbin _not_ remember? Maybe it's just Seungmin's great memory that won't let him forget, or maybe it's that - subconsciously - he doesn't _want_ to forget.

It is nice to have something in his mind to jerk off to when he can't concentrate on his essays at night, the feeling of Changbin's lips against his, his big hands on Seungmin's slim waist, the brief look that Seungmin managed to get of his face when they pulled away for air. He's afraid he will never forget how red and kiss-swollen Changbin's lips were, and another part of him is afraid he doesn't want to forget.

When Felix tells Seungmin about this party his friend, Chenle, is having at his parents house, Seungmin knows there's no way out.

Felix has Seungmin's timetable memorised and while Seungmin does have night classes every Wednesday to brush up on his English, he knows Seungmin doesn't have any on a Friday night. He also knows that Seungmin's submitted all of the essays that need doing because Seungmin likes to be punctual with his work (that and the fact that he makes Felix proofread them every time to triple check he didn't make any grammatical errors). He also knows that Seungmin has no other friends, and that he's been avoiding the only friends he has. So, really, there is no way out for Seungmin. He could just tell Felix he wasn't feeling up for it, which he wasn't, but he understands he's been putting Felix in an awkward situation for the last few weeks, so the least he can do is show his face.

He doesn't dress up for the occasion - just a baggy pastel blue shirt tucked into some old blue denim jeans he has in the back of his wardrobe. When Felix comes to get him, they catch an Uber to Chenle's parent's house, Seungmin listening halfheartedly as Felix talks his ear off about how wild this party will be. Part of Seungmin wishes he just told Felix he didn't want to go, but the good friend in him would never let him.

It's no surprise that Chenle is known as the "Rich Boy" on campus. His parents are loaded but Chenle is always modest about it, instead choosing to hold wicked house parties whenever his parents go away than to flaunt his money on others. It's a subtle flex, but one that makes Chenle liked by many, including Felix. Seungmin is often the one who stays behind to help Chenle clean up while his friends are passed out drunk, and so Seungmin likes Chenle too - not how Felix does, though.

When their Uber pulls up to the house, Felix is practically bouncing through the roof of the car as Seungmin pays the man. Seungmin traipses through the door, hands in his pockets as Felix runs off to greet all the people he knows being the social butterfly that he is. Seungmin immediately heads to the kitchen, pouring himself a shot and downing it immediately. He pours another one and downs it just as fast, the alcohol this time tasting even worse than the first time.

He likes the slight burn he feels on his tongue and in his throat as he sets the glass down on the table. He knows he won't be going back to get anymore, his aim for tonight not being to get drunk. His aim is to make Felix happy and suck up this stupid party for the next few hours.

There are at least fifty living rooms, and Seungmin finds an empty seat in one of them, an armchair which is practically begging for him to sit on it, and he snags up the opportunity before anyone else can get to it. He sits with his back to one armrest and his legs dangling over the other armrest, pulling his phone from his back pocket and beginning to scroll aimlessly through social media. He's not sure how much time goes by as he starts playing Temple Run, and just as he's about to beat his high score, he receives a tap to the shoulder which startles him and causes him to tilt his phone too much and his character falls off the side.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he mutters under his breath as he tilts his head back over the armrest. Even upside out, Changbin looks handsome, smiling at him like he couldn't be happier to see him. Seungmin coukld.

"Seungmin, hey!" He exclaims as Seungmin sits up straight, turning properly to face Changbin. "I haven't seen you in ages! You been avoiding me or something?"

Seungmin avoid eye contact with Changbin. "Or something."

Does Changbin really not remember anything from that night or is he just _really_ good at pretending? How could he not be feeling awkward even looking at Seungmin? Whenever Seungmin sees Changbin in the halls or during lunch he avoids sitting anywhere near him. He knows that must be making it so obvious that he remembers and feels awkward, yet Changbin doesn't relent. He just keeps acting like nothing's happened.

"Did Felix drag you out here?" Changbin asks. Seungmin hums. "Figures. I knew you wouldn't really wanna come here. Dance with me?"

This time, Seungmin does look up at Changbin. He sees no doubt or hesitation in Changbin's eyes, only the same brazen confidence he's always had since they were kids.

"Don't you feel awkward around me?" Seungmin asks, confused. "Like, _at all_?" 

It's Changbin's turn to be confused as he raises an eyebrow quizzically at Seungmin. "Why would I?" He asks, and Seungmin scoffs.

"Changbin, do you not remember what happened that night when we smoked together? We-"

"Changbin-hyung!"

Jisung comes tumbling through the door and straight into Changbin's arms out of nowhere. Changbin catches the drunk boy before he can fall, and lets him pick himself up again when he's ready. Seungmin is only half annoyed at Jisung interrupting their conversation as part of him doesn't even want to be talking to Changbin about the kiss.

"You ok, Sung?" Changbin asks with a light laugh, amused at Jisung's drunk state.

"I am _perfect_ ," Jisung slurs. He must be sloshed. "You gotta play Just Dance with me. Someone beat-" he hiccups. "Someone beat my high score on fucking Call-" another hiccup. "Call Me Maybe. You gotta do it with me."

"Why me?" Changbin snickers. "What if I beat your high score too?"

"You won't because you l-" hiccup. " _Love_ me, Binnie."

Seungmin rolls his eyes, slumping back against the armrest of the couch as he unlocks his phone again. Changbin looks down at him regretfully but Seungmin doesn't see.

"Min, I'll be back in like three minutes, just let me do this dance with Jisung," he says, fallen on deaf ears by Seungmin as Jisung drags him to the center of the room where Chenle's Nintendo Wii is. People are cheering as Jisung and Changbin dance to the overly girly song, Changbin scoring perfects on nearly every move with Jisung mainly gets crosses and OKs. When he hits one perfect, he gasps loudly and flings himself at Changbin despite the song not being over yet.

"Did you see that, Binnie? I got a perfect!" He squeals, overjoyed. Seungmin looks up at the wrong time to see Changbin smiling brightly, his eyes crinkled in the cutest way Seungmin can imagine as he hugs Jisung back, mainly to stop him from knocking them over. He decides then that he can't take it anymore, getting up from the armchair and storming out of the room. 

It takes him a few minutes of pacing to find the exit, but when he finds it he's only stopped by Felix grabbing his arm and asking where he's going on his way out. Seungmin yanks his arm from Felix's grip and continues walking, out the front door and into the crisp, fresh air of the night. He doesn't know where he's going but he's sure he'll find his way - he has Google Maps on his phone if he needs it.

For some strange reason, tears build in Seungmin's eyes as he's walking, past a burger joint that he recognises as the one he goes to with Hyunjin sometimes after the latter's shift at the pharmacy opposite. Great, he knows where he is now, but that doesn't stop the tears from pooling and some even falling, hot and stinging his eyes as he rubs them away with the rough sleeve of his pasty shirt. There's something in his chest that aches, tightening whenever he breathes in and aching when he breathes out. For a second, Seungmin fears he's having an asthma attack, and panic rushes through his body as he realises he doesn't have his inhaler on him.

"Seungmin!"

The voice is distant, but Seungmin recognises it nonetheless as Changbin's. Even in his panicking, asthmatic state, Seungmin can flesh out Changbin. He hates it.

He doubles over, hands on his knees as he tries to take deep breaths in, but every breath hurts like crazy. Is he about to die? If he is, he would rather do it when Changbin wasn't there.

"Seungmin," Changbin pants when he reaches the younger, immediately understanding what's going on (perks of being best friends since practically birth). Changbin knows Seungmin is forgetful, and so he always carries around a spare blue inhaler no matter where he goes and regardless of whether Seungmin is with him or not. Seungmin's mother had insisted that Seungmin have Changbin carry one for him since they were kids, and more often than not, the spare inhaler from Changbin was the one that saved his life. "Min, stand up."

Changbin places a hand on Seungmin's back and the other on his arm, helping Seungmin to stand up straight and backing him up to a fence behind him. With Seungmin standing properly, Changbin can see the tears in his eyes and on his face, gliding past the dry tear tracks as he shakes the inhaler, taking the cap off ans pressing it to Seungmin's lips.

"Come on, Min, breathe," he urges softly but also desperately, watching painfully as Seungmin tries to swallow the puff of air Changbin gives him. Seungmin shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears fall from the pain. "Baby, it will hurt, you know it will but you need to do it. It'll be so much better after you do it."

Seungmin's chest rises and falls rapidly with short, laboured breaths until he straightens his back and inhales deeply at the same time as Changbin presses down on the plunger, giving Seungmin the air he needs. He does it again and again and again until Seungmin's breathing is back to normal. He takes a few deep breaths just to be sure and then he bursts into tears, so overwhelmed with the dull pain still throbbing in his chest and his feelings towards Changbin, still scrambled.

He cries more because it hurts, and Changbin is right there, pulling Seungmin into his chest despite their height difference. "Easy, Min, it's ok. You're ok, I got you."

Changbin calls an Uber despite campus being only twenty minutes away, figuring Seungmin shouldn't be walking too far after just having an asthma attack. They get back to Seungmin's place before Seungmin can pass out from exhaustion, and despite telling Changbin he didn't need changing, every time Seungmin moved he felt pain, so he let Changbin take off his jeans and shoes. He wouldn't let Changbin take off anything else, but he did ask him to stay the night out of the fear of being alone.

Of course Changbin agreed, taking the couch in the living room. Seungmin briefly remembers he was supposed to leave with Felix so they could both make it to the apartment in one peace (Felix more than Seungmin) but he lets that thought pass as he succumbs to sleep.

When he wakes up the next morning, Seungmin's chest still feels tight and he takes a few more puffs of his inhaler which seems to help. He finds himself wishing again that he didn't remember the events of the night before, and he feels a sense of Deja Vu rush over him as he rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. Part of him doesn't want to leave the safety of his bedroom, as he knows Changbin will still be there. Seungmin knows he's not the kind of person to just leave without saying goodbye (or good morning in this case). But, Seungmin does live here, and he knows if he doesn't go out some time soon, Changbin will come in to check on him.

He remembers to pick up his phone from his bedside table, surprised at the amount of texts and missed calls he has from people. Ten texts from Felix, eight missed calls from him, four from Hyunjin, nothing from Jisung. 

Seungmin knows he shouldn't be angry with Jisung - what with him being drunk and all - but Jisung knows how Seungmin feels about Changbin. They all do.

**felix**

seungmin where did u go? -11:38pm 

are u ok? -11:39pm 

seungmin seriously where did you go are you ok?? -12:05am

ur not answering your phone -12:11am

SEUNGMIN PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE -12:22am 

omg min changbin just texted me to tell me you had an asthma attack -12:43am 

are you ok? -12:44am 

i'll stay at jisung and hyunjin's tonight so you can rest properly -12:46am 

i'll be back in the morning x -12:47am 

Hyunjin's texts pretty much read the same, and Seungmin laughs at the voicemails Felix left for him. He shouldn't laugh as Felix was genuinely concerned for him, but it was a fond laughter. He really didn't deserve a friend like Felix.

Checking the time, Seungmin saw it was just gone 9 in the morning when he traipsed into the kitchen in a new t-shirt and sweats. Changbin was there (which Seungmin apparently hadn't mentally prepared enough for) and he was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Seungmin knows Changbin hated wearing the same clothes without washing them, so he offers him a shower.

"Don't worry about that," Changbin waves his hand dismissively. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Seungmin says. "My chest still feels a bit tight but I'll just keep taking my inhaler throughout the day."

"Good," Changbin replies, and they fall into silence.

Changbin's sitting at the island in the kitchen, drawing patterns on the marble table with his finger. Seungmin stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"You carry around a spare inhaler," is what he says eventually. Changbin looks up at him and smiles.

"You always forget yours."

Seungmin moves to sit opposite Changbin on the other side of the island.

"I thought you would stop doing that once we reached college," he says, looking down at his hands on the table instead of Changbin's face.

"It kind of grew into a habit. I'm glad I didn't stop doing it."

"Did you tell my mum?"

"You know how she worries," Changbin replies, which isn't really an answer. "Figured I would leave the choice to you."

Seungmin looks up again, and Changbin is already looking at Seungmin. He never stopped.

"Thank you," he whispers. "For saving my life."

Changbin smiles again, the same smile that Seungmin's seen so many times where his cheeks get fuller and his teeth show. Somehow, it hurts to look at him, so Seungmin looks down again.

"You know you don't need to thank me," Changbin responds, and Seungmin doesn't say anything after that. Neither does Changbin.

It's silent and Seungmin really doesn't know what to do. How does he approach the situation? The kiss? The asthma attack? Jisung throwing himself at Changbin despite knowing Seungmin is in love with him.

"Seungmin, you know we need to talk about all of this, right?" Changbin speaks up after what feels like an eternity of silence. Seungmin doesn't know why, but when he looks up at Changbin again there are tears in his eyes. Changbin notices straight away and gets up, walking around the island to sit next to Seungmin. "Min, why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Seungmin whimpers wetly. He lets himself be pulled into Changbin's side, head on his chest as Changbin rubs his arm reassuringly. "I don't know, Changbin, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok," Changbin reassures. "You had a rough night last night, it's understandable that you're upset."

"That's-" Seungmin's breath hitches at the realisation that Changbin _still_ doesn't know. "That's not it..."

"Hm?" Changbin hums, looking down at Seungmin in his arms. "Then, what is it, Min?"

"You..." Seungmin whispers, tearing himself away from Changbin slowly to look at him sitting next to him. "You seriously don't remember?"

Changbin blinks at Seungmin, eyes wide with confusion, and Seungmin feels his eyes well up again. He looks down so Changbin won't see him.

"Min, you're gonna have to tell me what this is," Changbin says. "I won't know if you don't tell me."

"I tried to tell you last night and then Jisung came and ruined it," Seungmin mutters, mostly to himself but he knows Changbin hears him.

"Then tell me now," his voice is soft but still leaves no room for argument.

"The night we got high..." Seungmin says, not knowing how to continue, or even if he should continue. He doesn't have to.

"The night we kissed?"

Seungmin's eyes widen as he looks up instantly. Changbin's expression is unreadable, but not bad. He can still make out slightly what the quirk in Changbin's eyebrow means, what the purse of his lips entail.

"So you do remember?" Seungmin asks, fighting off a scoff. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?"

"Because I- I didn't know if you remembered and I didn't want to make things awkward."

"Why would things be awkward?"

"Because we kissed!"

"People kiss all the time, Min. Chan and Minho were making out right next to us before we got caught."

"They're dating, Changbin! We're not! You're not supposed to make out with your best friend that you don't have feelings for!"

"Who said I didn't have feelings for you?"

Silence.

Seungmin can't help the splutter that leaves his lips, choking on his own words as realisation hits him again. Suddenly, he feels dizzy, and he braces himself with his hands on the edge of the counter.

"You-" he cuts himself off, looking up at Changbin again in shock. "You _what_?"

"Who said I didn't have feelings for you, Min?" Changbin repeats, softer this time. "You're not the only one allowed to have a crush on your best friend."

It was a lighthearted joke, but Seungmin's brain didn't register the tone. _How did Changbin know_?

"How did you know?" He whispers, still trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened.

"You're not subtle, Min," Changbin teases. "I always catch you staring at me, even when you think you've turned away before I notice. I _do_ notice, Min, and I feel the same."

Seungmin can't believe his ears. He closes his eyes and pinches his arm, yelping in pain when he realises this isn't a dream.

"If you know and had feelings for me too, why not say anything?" He asks. His voice is still quiet, in shock.

"I wanted to be sure," Changbin answers. "I didn't want to make things awkward either by telling you I liked you only for you to say you didn't like me back. I only really knew you had feelings for me last night when you walked out."

Seungmin remembers how he walked out of the party, and he groans from embarrassment, slumping forward and resting his head in his arms.

"I wasn't even jealous I was just angry," he explains, voice muffled by his arms. "Jisung knew I had feelings for you, and he just threw himself at you like that and I couldn't take it."

"He was drunk, Min," Changbin laughs. "Like, _super_ drunk. I'm sure he'll say sorry soon or some variation of the words. You know Jisung doesn't like to apologise."

"Yeah," Seungmin sighs, lifting his head up and turning to Changbin regrettably. "Look, Changbin, I'm sor-"

Seungmin is cut off when Changbin suddenly leans forward, and those lips that he's missed but can never forget are pressed against his again.

For the first second, Seungmin sits there with wide eyes, but he soon melts into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting Changbin kiss him. it starts out slow and soft, but as Seungmin's hands cup Changbin's round cheeks, he feels Changbin's hands back on his hips. He whimpers at the memories it brings back and kisses Changbin harder, tilting his head slightly so he can reach Changbin's lips better. The hands on Seungmin's hips tighten their grip, and Seungmin gasps, keening when Changbin takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Seungmin's mouth. Even though it should be, it doesn't feel invasive. It doesn't feel like Changbin's forcing himself in - it feels like he was always meant to be there, as cheesy as that sounds.

Seungmin presses his tongue against Changbin's and feels his dick stir in his sweats when they both moan simultaneously. Seungmin worms one hand from Changbin's face up to his hair while the other hand travels down Changbin's chest and torso. Seungmin shudders with his whole body when he tugs on Changbin's hair and the most guttural groan leaves Changbin's lips, vibrating against Seungmin's lips. He gasps again and arches closer to Changbin as his other hand slides roughly down Changbin's build chest over his black t-shirt and to the tent in his jeans.

Changbin pulls away from Seungmin's lips to tilt his head back, eyes closed and mouth open ajar as Seungmin presses the heel of his palm to Changbin's crotch. Changbin feels big under his palm even underneath his jeans and boxers and, overcome with the sudden desire to have Changbin in his mouth, Seungmin slides off his stool and onto his knees on the cold kitchen floor. When Changbin looks down at Seungmin, he looks confused but also amazed, like he can't believe he has Seungmin on his knees ready to suck him off. Seungmin himself can't believe he's on his knees ready to suck Changbin off.

No words are needed as one of Changbin's hands comes to pet Seungmin's face, thumb stroking over his damp cheekbone before weaving his fingers into Seungmin's hair. He doesn't pull straight away, instead strokes Seungmin's hair softly, and Seungmin should really be embarrassed by the whine that leaves his lips.

"You look so pretty, Minnie," Changbin whispers, other hand bracing himself on the edge of the counter like Seungmin did earlier as Seungmin's hands work on undoing Changbin's jeans and pulling them down his thick thighs. Seungmin ogles at Changbin's dick, covered by the briefs he has on. it dawns on him that he's only ever done this once and he ended up gagging on the guy so badly that he threw up on him, and Seungmin doesn't want to do that to Changbin.

"I, um-" his voice is shaking. "I've only ever done this once - sucked someone off, that is - and it didn't go very well..."

"You don't have to do it to me, Minnie," Changbin reassures immediately, and Seungmin feels himself fall deeper in love with the man above him.

"No, I want to," he insists. "I just don't want you expecting the best blowjob of your life only to be disappointed."

Changbin chuckles, hand going back to cup Seungmin's cheek. Seungmin leans into the warmth. "With you, Minnie, it'll be perfect."

Seungmin's heart flutters in his chest as he pulls Changbin's briefs down. Changbin's dick is... Well, it's a dick. They all primarily look the same but there's something about Changbin's that looks different. It's thick like the rest of Changbin, and in size it's probably shorter than Seungmin but not by a lot. He resists the urge to laugh, realising Changbin's dick is a spitting image of the man itself.

He's hard already, veins protruding and making the shaft look more menacing than it would look it Changbin were soft. It's insanely hot, and Seungmin wants it in his mouth. He wraps his hand around the base of Changbin's dick, watching in awe as precum oozes from the tip when he drags his hand up slowly then back down just as slowly. Changbin hisses, his grip on the table tightening as his thighs twitch.

"Fuck, Minnie, don't tease me," he whispers deeply, and it sends chills down Seungmin's spine. Part of him _wants_ to tease, wants to hear Changbin speak to him in that low voice he has when he's rapping. He wants him to groan and curse because of Seungmin's teasing, but the need to be good beats his want to disobey.

Looking up at Changbin through his lashes, Seungmin flattens his tongue and runs it up the underside of Changbin's dick, maintaining eye contact as he takes the head into his mouth and sucks. Changbin's reaction is instant, head rolling back and lips parting with another groan, this one louder. "Fuck, baby, just like that."

Changbin weaves a hand back in Seungmin's hair and tightens his fingers, but he doesn't pull. Seungmin notices the way Changbin's knuckles start to turn white from where he's gripping the edge of the counter and he sucks harder, closing his eyes as Changbin's guttural groans get louder. Changbin's vocal and likes to praise, it seems, as he can't seem to stop groaning and telling Seungmin how good and pretty he is.

"You're so pretty for me, baby, such a good boy," he whispers as he strokes Seungmin's hair, brushing his bangs away from his forehead so he can _see_ Seungmin. The sight of Seungmin on his knees, hands braced on Changbin's thighs, his lips red and slick with spit as he starts to bob his head up and down on his dick seems to do a lot to Changbin, as Seungmin doesn't really think he's doing much. He pulls off the tell him so. "You're doing perfect, baby. So good for me."

Seungmin finds he likes praise very much, if the twitching of his dick in his sweats is anything to go by. He bites his slick lips and wraps them around Changbin's dick again, inching himself lower until he's reached his limit. It's not very far at all, but Seungmin doesn't want to risk it. He's sure Changbin will understand. He hollows his cheeks and sucks _hard_ , reveling in the cry that leaves Changbin's lips followed by a hiss as he sucks his way up Changbin's dick all the way to the head.

Changbin's head is tilted back but Seungmin still looks up at him, hopeful as he licks over the head of Changbin's dick harshly, causing Changbin's head to snap back up. His eyes look urgent and Seungmin can't tell if he wants him to pull off or keep going.

"Mmm, pull off, baby," he hums and Seungmin does as he's told immediately. "Do you mind if I just jack off to you sat there looking so pretty?"

Seungmin shakes his head. He doesn't mind at all. He takes his hand from Changbin's dick. Sitting back with his legs folded under him, Seungmin puts his hands on his knees, ignoring the way his cock throbs as he watches Changbin get himself off to the sight of him. Changbin's forehead is sweaty, the skin glistening as he watches Seungmin with dark eyes. Seungmin can't help biting his cherry-red lips at the sight of Changbin's dick so hard and wet, leaking precum on every harsh stroke Changbin gives it. Changbin picks up the pace on his dick, all the while staring at Seungmin's pretty face - red lips, hair askew, eyes wide and panting like _he's_ the one receiving the pleasure.

Seungmin bites his bottom lip one more time and that's it for Changbin. His eyes close on their own as he spills over his own hand, continuing to jack himself off through it until he hisses in over-stimulation. Seungmin doesn't know what possesses him enough to do this, but he leans forward and licks Changbin's hand still covering his dick, collecting the older's cum on his tongue and swallowing. It doesn't taste pleasant, but it doesn't taste horrible either. Seungmin licks one more time before he pulls away and looks at Changbin with blown pupils.

"Fuck, baby," Changbin curses, breathing heavily and sweating. Seungmin's never seen anything hotter. "What do you want, my love?"

Seungmin whines at the pet name, wanting _so badly_ to be Changbin's.

"Make me yours," he answers without thinking. "Please, Binnie, I wanna be yours."

"You are mine, baby, all mine," Changbin reassures. "Go to the bedroom, Minnie, I'll be there in a minute."

Seungmin does as he's told immediately, standing up on shaky legs and shuffling to his room. He notes on his way that Felix isn't back yet, and hopes he doesn't come back for a while. When Changbin enters the room, he's discarded his t-shirt and his hand is clean again. He must've adjusted himself in the bathroom and Seungmin could honestly cum at the mere sight of Changbin shirtless like this. There's a thin layer of sweat glistening on his chest, and Seungmin reaches out with his hand to touch when Changbin climbs onto the bed.

He presses his hand to the center of Changbin's pecs, dragging it down like he did earlier but this time with no barrier. He presses his fingers into the dips of Changbin's abs, sighing out in arousal at the feeling of them.

"Like what you see, baby?" Changbin asks but it's far from cocky. Seungmin wouldn't mind if it was cocky because Changbin definitely has the assets to be confident.

Seungmin nods dumbly. "You're so hot I might die."

Changbin chuckles. "Don't die on me, baby boy. Gotta make you mine first, don't I?"

Seungmin raises his hips when Changbin curls his fingers under the hem of his sweats. He swallows. "Please."

Changbin removes his sweats and boxers in one go, and Seungmin realises then just how hard and desperate he is. As soon as the cold air hits his dick, Seungmin in squirming. He wants Changbin's hands on him so bad that he feels like he could cry without them.

"I got you, baby," Changbin reassures, leaning down to kiss Seungmin slowly. Seungmin kisses back, sighing into the kiss as Changbin nips on his bottom lip gently before coming back up to kiss him properly. "Gonna prep you now, baby, alright?"

Seungmin nods desperately when Changbin pulls away to let him do so, watching with bated breath as Changbin lays down in between Seungmin's legs. When did he spread them?

"Can you get your lube for me, darling?" Changbin asks, pressing soft kisses to Seungmin's inner thighs. Seungmin whines and twitches as he reaches over to his bedside drawer to pull the mostly full bottle of lube out as well as a condom. Changbin notices the extra and smirks against Seungmin's thigh. He gives the plush flesh one more kiss before pulling away and grabbing the lube. Seungmin tries to stay still while Changbin lubes up his fingers, but the anticipation and belated realisation that his best friend and crush is about to fuck him makes him extra needy. "Good boy. Relax for me, baby."

Seungmin's fingered himself before and been fingered by other people, but he's extra nervous this time because it's _Changbin._ What if he does something wrong? Or what if Changbin decided he doesn't like Seungmin and doesn't want to fuck him?

The light press of Changbin's middle finger against Seungmin's rim brings Seungmin back to reality. "Baby, relax. It's ok, I'm gonna go slow."

Seungmin nods, taking a deep breath as Changbin slowly pushes his finger in. It goes in without much resistance to Seungmin's relief and his breath hitches when Changbin drags his finger out only to push it back in just as slowly. He scrambles to find purchase on Changbin's forearms when Changbin pushes his finger in harder, finding Seungmin's prostate easily already. Seungmin isn't very deep inside, and it never takes long for his partners or himself to find his prostate, which means the fun is normally over relatively quickly. Changbin doesn't seem to mind, though, pressing kisses to Seungmin's hipbone and letting his lips linger there as he pushes in slowly a few more times before rubbing the tip of his ring finger over Seungmin's rim where his middle finger already is.

"That's it, baby, good boy," Changbin coos as he pushes the already lubed second finger past the tight muscle and inside Seungmin. Seungmin's forehead is sweating, and he brushes his own bangs out of the way again, gripping onto his own hair as Changbin's two fingers stretch him in the most delicious way.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so sensitive," he chokes out an apology. "I-I'm really small inside so it doesn't take a lot to find my prostate."

"No need to apologise, darling," Changbin reassures, kissing Seungmin's hipbone again. "You're perfect how you are, baby. I love how responsive you are for me."

At this, Changbin pushes his two fingers in deeper at the same time, and Seungmin's back arches as Changbin presses right against his prostate, knocking the wind from his chest as he cries out brokenly. Even when he's like this, nearly fucked speechless, Seungmin still can't fight off his insecurities.

"W-Why-" he starts, gulping audibly. "Why don't you mind it?"

Changbin pulls his head up, keeping his fingers inside Seungmin but not moving. "Because it's you, love. I love everything about you, Minnie and I think you're- wait, no. I _know_ you're perfect. Such a perfect boy."

Seungmin's head rolls back as Changbin continues moving his fingers, faster this time. He tries not to go too hard as he doesn't want Seungmin to cum just yet, as mean as that sounds. Changbin quickly lubes up his index finger before pushing that in as well, and he knows he'll never get tired of hearing Seungmin gasp every time he pushes another finger in. Changbin's four fingers deep when Seungmin whines that he's ready, and Changbin kisses his hip one more time before pulling his fingers out. Seungmin whines at the emptiness but Changbin shushes him with a kiss to the forehead. 

He makes quick work of opening the condom packet and slips it over his dick before squirting more lube out over the covered shaft. When he's confident that he's slicked up enough, he instructs Seungmin to spread his legs again, which he does instantly. "Good boy."

Changbin's never felt the need to praise anyone during sex as much as he does with Seungmin. Everything about the younger boy just screams needing praise, and Changbin is happy to feed into it. When Changbin pushes in, Seungmin feels like he's floating. There's something always so magical about the first push in that leaves Seungmin gasping and whining, but with Changbin it's amplified by a hundred. He gasps and moans and pants and whines as Changbin just keeps pushing until he's bottomed out completely.

He's so _thick_ and Seungmin thinks he might actually be in heaven by the time Changbin finishes pushing. "Oh my God-" he gasps, grasping onto Changbin's bulky biceps as Changbin buries his face in Seungmin's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin to conceal his own sounds. "Binnie, it's so good."

"Yeah baby?" Changbin pants, pulling his face up to look Seungmin in the eyes. "It's just for you, baby. Just for my Minnie."

"Please, Binnie, please, I want it," Seungmin begs, eyes teary as Changbin cups his face and pulls out slowly. "I'm so sensitive, please, Binnie..."

Changbin makes sure Seungmin is looking straight at him when he pulls out only to slam all the way back in. Seungmin's eyes roll back in pleasure as his back arches, the thrust hitting his prostate dead on and causing him to near enough scream from the pleasure. Changbin does the same thing only to hear Seungmin cry out his name before he begins building up a steady pace, not too fast or hard to overwhelm Seungmin.

"That's it, baby, so pretty for me," Changbin praises through deep breaths as Seungmin continues to writhe and moan beneath him. It's hard to keep control of the situation when Seungmin is practically crying beneath him, pleading for " _more_ " and " _harder, Binnie, please_." Changbin rests his forearms down on the bed either side of Seungmin's head, caging him in in the hottest way possible. "Look at me, pretty baby. Wanna see your beautiful face when you cum for me."

Seungmin does as he's told so quickly Changbin's heart swells with fondness. He's definitely asking Seungmin out on a date after this.

With Seungmin's eyes on him and him alone, Changbin stops holding back, thrusting in so hard that Seungmin jolts and instantly moans loud enough for the neighbours to hear. But Changbin doesn't stop, only delivering more harsh thrusts to Seungmin's prostate as Seungmin trembles underneath him and clenches around him. The pace is brutal, and Changbin knows Seungmin will be sore after it but he does nothing to stop, driving his dick in harder and faster as Seungmin's moan increase in pitch and volume. He's so loud that Changbin has to kiss him to muffle his moans, and even then they're still clear as day. Seungmin is going to cum soon; Changbin knows it.

"Binnie, Binnie, p-please, gonna c-cum-" Seungmin gasps and pants heavily, eyes squeezing shut.

"Look at me, doll," Changbin instructs softly, and even in his euphoric state, Seungmin does as he's told. "Good boy, such a good boy for me. Cum for me, pretty angel. My gorgeous boy."

Seungmin seizes up at the permission he's been giving, spilling all over his stomach untouched and moaning wantonly all the way through it. He clenches unintentionally tight around Changbin egging the older on to cum himself, spilling into the condom with a drawn out groan. They're both spent and breathing heavily, but Changbin still pulls back and sits back on his knees, pulling the condom off of himself and tying it before tossing it into the bin, getting it in on his first try.

"You're good at that," Seungmin observes with bated breath and Changbin turns back to him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

He crawls closer to Seungmin and lays down next to him, taking Seungmin into his arms when the younger shuffles closer.

"Where do we go from here?" Seungmin asks, playing with Changbin's fingers aimlessly.

"I should have probably done this before we did this, but..." Changbin starts. "Do you wanna go out on a date? Sometime next week?"

Seungmin looks up at Changbin from where his head rests on his chest and fights the urge to kiss him.

"I'd love to," he beams, and he doesn't need to resist kissing Changbin, as Changbin does it for him.

When him and Changbin walk out onto the field on Monday for lunch, Seungmin realises he hasn't spoken to any of his friends since the party. Felix did come back, but much later than he said he would and when he did get back, Seungmin was over at Changbin's and stayed there until Monday morning. Part of him worries all of his friends will hate him, but when they see him and Changbin hand in hand as they approach them, they all start cheering.

"Seungmin, man!" Jisung exclaims, clearly happy to see Seungmin. Seungmin can't say the same. "Oh, come on, you don't really think I would just _throw_ myself at Changbin like that, do you?"

"You seemed happy to do so on Friday night," Seungmin quips, scowling. Jisung whistles.

"Wow, I must be a pretty good actor then, eh?"

"What are you-"

"You weren't _actually_ drunk?" Changbin beats him to it, looking just as confused as Seungmin feels.

"Nope!" Jisung laughs mischievously. "It was a plan to get the two of you to stop beating round the bush! And it seems like it worked."

Jisung gestures towards their interlocked hands and Seungmin squeezes Changbin's tighter.

"You know I had an asthma attack after that, right?" He asks and, for once, Jisung actually looks bad.

"You did?" His smile falls. "I swear I didn't plan for that to happen."

"I know, Jisung," Seungmin gives him a sad smile. "I guess I should thank you too otherwise we'd still be beating around the bush."

"Yeah, not like how Changbin was beating your bush the other day. Disgusting," Felix mock gags and Seungmin's face turns beet red.

"Y-You heard that?" He stutters, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I came back home like I said I would, heard you screaming Changbin's name and left, man," Felix answers. "I didn't wanna hear that."

"Not like you were any better with Chenle," Hyunjin teases. "He told me you went round this morning."

Seungmin and Changbin discharge themselves from the conversation, opting to go and sit under their favourite tree instead. Seungmin immediately gets comfortable with his head on Changbin's shoulder. Changbin smiles and wraps an arm around Seungmin's shoulder, pulling him closer into his side.

"Not gonna smoke today?" Seungmin asks, craning his neck to look up at Changbin.

"Not today, love," Changbin answers. "Kinda just wanna sit here with you forever."

Seungmin can't help smiling brighter as he cranes his head further to kiss Changbin's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel," Changbin chuckles, tilting his head downwards to catch Seungmin's lips in a chaste kiss. It's warm, it's comforting, it's easy.

But most of all, it's constant, and Seungmin knows he'll be feeling this way forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments they're greatly appreciated🥺🥺🥺🥺


End file.
